


Ещё один день из жизни министерства

by ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)



Series: Ещё один день из жизни министерства [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1990s, 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Parody, Playlist, Russia, Saratov challenge, Spotify, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov
Summary: Тематический фанмикс к серии работ по «Атаке титанов» («Последний министр»!ау). На 90% ностальгический.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë
Series: Ещё один день из жизни министерства [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863799
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Ещё один день из жизни министерства

**Author's Note:**

> Если у вас нет Spotify, версия на Яндекс.Музыке под катом.

Ещё один день из жизни министерства
    

Тематический фанмикс к серии работ по «Атаке титанов» («Последний министр»!ау)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5RcKuyc4T86wiyTzs0ammo?si=BtIyDS0DSLKqMaFEspBqqQ)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1012)

    1. Noize MC — Последний министр
    2. Gogol Bordello — Wonderlust King
    3. ВИА Гра — Попытка №5
    4. ВИА Гра — Перемирие
    5. ВИА Пламя — Саратов на Волге
    6. Альянс — На заре
    7. Звери — Танцуй
    8. Большой Детский Хор — Прекрасное далёко
    9. Алла Пугачёва — Куда уходит детство
    10. Юра Шатунов — Детство
    11. Zdob si Zdub — Видели ночь




End file.
